Lion Guard: Take On The World
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: This story centers around Fuli, Kion, Kiara, Vetti, Ono, Beshte, Bunga, Zuri, Tiifu and Lana as their teacher and mentor, Simba Pridelands helps them through everyday life and how to accept it.


**Humanized and suggestions welcome.**

 **/Lana's P.O.V/**

"Hey, hey, hey!" I exclaimed as I ran over to Ono this morning.

"Hi." She responded, glumly. Yeah, something's wrong.

"You OK?" I asked her as I sat near her.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She asked, without giving me eye contact.

"Hey, C'mon. Let's get out of OnoTown and be ourselves! You know that you want to" I exclaimed and she gave me a glare.

"Don't say that anymore. I don't like you saying that. I don't want you to say that anymore and you are a bully." Ono told me and she left.

What is going on with her? Is it something Tasha did? Something I did? Something Kion did? Something Bunga did? Something Fuli did? Something Beshte did? Something Vetti did? Something Tiifu did? Something Zuri did? What is going on with my friend?

 **IN CLASS**

"In what ways do people resolve conflict?" Simba asked us, but I was only half paying attention. I was worried about my friend.

"Bring in the mamma!" Vetti yelled and I rolled my eyes. Sometimes Vetti is so absent minded.

"They talk it out." Tiifu suggested.

"They go to war!" Kion exclaimed, full of energy.

"Why can't they talk it out?" Tiifu asked him.

"They go to war!" Bunga stated, excitedly.

"OK, you and me against Tiifu." Kion told him.

 **"THEY TALK IT OUT!"** Tiifu yelled, full of rage.

 **"THEY GO TO WAR!"** Kion yelled, louder.

 **"LET'S GET HER!"** Bunga yelled, but Allie grabbed Kion and pushed him against the hard ground and Bunga and Kion backed down.

"You should've talked it out." She stated, getting off of Kion.

"Many conflicts escalate and do not end well. The story of Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr is a prime example. Anyone know what happened? Ono?" Simba asked her what happened.

"Please stop picking on me." She responded and Simba looked confused.

"What?"

"They had a duel. Burr killed Hamilton." Beshte told Simba, saving Ono from answering Simba.

"In 1791, Burr captured a senate seat from Hamilton's father-in-law, which launched their rivalry. Then Burr accused Hamilton of publicly insulting him." Simba explained to us. A few seconds later, Ono got a text on her phone. "Ono, no one should be texting you in class."

"I agree." She responded, putting her phone down and turned to me. "I don't want you to say OnoTown to me anymore." She explained and I chuckled.

"I like OnoTown. I like you and I like to say whatever I want." I told her and Ono growled so only I could hear her.

"Now, Burr challenged Hamilton to a duel to resolve their conflict." Simba told us and that only gave Ono an idea.

"Maybe that's what we should do."

"Maybe you want to hear what happened to them first." I told her, I knew that she wouldn't listen, but it was worth a try.

"Hamilton believed the duel wasn't morally right, so he fired his pistol in the air. Burr, believing he had been shot at, fired at Hamilton and killed him. So, why am I telling you guys a story about what happens when you fail to resolve a conflict peacefully? Kion?" Simba told us and asked his son and he responded almost immediately.

"People get hurt."

"What do we need to learn?"

"I need to learn how to resolve a conflict." Ono told him.

"Alright, what's going on?" Simba asked us and I sighed.

"She thinks I'm a bully because I keep saying something that she doesn't like." I told him.

"A bully isn't someone who says something you don't like. A bully is someone who uses _power_ and _intimidation_ to hurt others. There's a big difference between having a conflict with a friend and having a bully. So don't just throw that word around." Simba informed us and Ono didn't look like she thought that through.

"There are other words you shouldn't just throw around, either." Ono stated as she looked at me.

"What? Like OnoTown? The place where you live because you're there right now?" I asked her and he looked irritated.

"I asked you not to. Why do we have to keep talking about this?!"

"Because the most powerful tool in the human being arsenal is the ability to solve conflict with words." Simba explained and Ono looked at me and gave me a look.

"You think I'm weird, crazy and different." Ono stated and I chuckled.

"No kidding…... You're unique and wonderful, and I love it here in OnoTown." I told her and at that point, Ono stood up, facing me.

"I challenge you to a duel." She challenged me. So this is how it's gonna go down?

"Okay, you're not really understanding this at all. Lana, please help her understand." Simba told me, but I didn't listen. I stood up to face Ono.

"I accept. Duel to the death." I told her, bravely.

"Thank you. Very much." Simba told us, sarcastically.

 **I've been waiting  
For a day like this to come  
Struck like lightning  
My heart's beating like a drum  
On the edge of something wonderful  
Face to face with changes  
What's it all about?  
Life is crazy  
But I know I can work it out  
'Cause I got you to live it with me  
I feel all right, I'm gonna take on the world  
Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn I'm singing "go-o-o"  
Oh, oh, oh, oh.  
Take on the world, take on the world  
Take on the world  
Take on the world, take on the world  
Take on the world**

'

 **AT THE CAFE**

"Why are you my second, Beshte? Shouldn't you be over there with Ono?" I asked him as Beshte handed me my ice cream.

"Well, it was decided if things get out of hand, I was the best choice to contain….. You." He told me and I chuckled.

"Oh. You think you can?"

"Yeah, but I'll probably pay for it pretty good."

"Lana. As the one challenged to this duel, you get the first shot. All right, you'll take three paces, turn, and _**fire**_." Bunga explained to us.

"How do you know how to do this so well, Blurr?" I asked him.

"Well, at Africa, we call this a Wednesday." He responded and I rolled my eyes. "Ice cream ready? One... two... three... turn... _**Fire!**_ Wait a minute. Something's wrong." He said and Kion and Fuli pulled him back from our path where we were going to throw ice cream. "Oh! That would have been bad. _**Fire!"**_

I thought about this for a moment…. I then decided my move. I turned around and gave my ice cream to Simba.

"That's the best way to resolve a conflict I ever saw!" Simba exclaimed and tasted the ice cream. "This tastes one day before expired."

"Ono, take a hint please so we can all be done with this." Nala told Ono and he stepped up to me.

"This will be done when you treat me like an ordinary person who nobody notices." She told me and I rolled my eyes.

"You're not. You're a crazy, weird little individual and I love you just the way you are. Deal with it." I told her and she walked towards me, I expected a hug, but she shoved ice cream in my face and stomped out, leaving us speechless on what she had done. "No need to contain me, Beshte. I'm fine."

"How are you fine? You don't look fine." HE stated and I sighed.

"Because that's not Ono at all. Something's really wrong. Mr. and Mrs. Pridelands... Ono and I have a conflict. It won't teach us anything if you guys step in." I told them, before they could check on Ono, being the kind people that they are.

"Okay. We're here if you need us." Simba informed us and I understood.

"I know that you are."

"Why are you so calm?" Fuli asked me.

"Because this isn't her. This isn't Ono at all."

"Well, what could have changed her all of a sudden?" Zuri asked us.

"This is like when I wore my hearing aids and then there was somebody that didn't… Oh, my God—" Vetti stated and stared at Kion, Bunga, Beshte and Fuli.

"What are you looking at?" Fuli asked her, once she noticed that Vetti was staring at her.

"You gots to go."

"What?"

"We need more towels."

"What?"

"Lana needs more towels."

"I'm fine." I told her.

 **"GET HER MORE TOWELS!"** She yelled and they went to get more towels.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"Of course she loves OnoTown. Of course she's weird and crazy and unique. That's what we all love about her." Vetti told me, but I still didn't get it. "Somebody doesn't."

"What?"

"Ono doesn't want to be her because she feels like a nothing. Because a bully makes you feel like a nothing. A bully took something about myself and made me feel bad about it."

"But why would she think I would ever do that? I'm her friend. Why is she yelling at me?"

"Because I think she's trying to get you to hear her."

"Hear what? Why does she keep talking about a bully if she knows I'm not- What? Oh, no." I then realized what was going on. I went to find my friend.

 _ **Lana's House**_

"We have something to talk about, you and I." I told Ono.

"I don't like it when we fight." She told me.

"I'm going to be your best friend for the rest of your life. We're gonna have some conflicts along the way." I explained to her.

"What will we do?" She asked me.

"We will work them out. We'll always work them out because we're friends. And if things get rough, maybe we'll throw some ice cream at each other, but we'll still be friends because that's what reasonable people do" I told Ono, calmly.

"So we have no conflict anymore?" Ono asked.

"No. Now we have a new one….. _Why_ wouldn't you come to me? _**How**_ could you not come to me if someone is bullying you?" I asked her, still processing everything.

"I'm humiliated, Lana. I didn't want to let you see me humiliated." She stated, quietly.

"You thought it would just go away?" I asked her in disbelief.

"Mm-hmm... It's getting worse." She whispered, looking down.

"You know what the difference is between a conflict with a bully and a conflict with a friend?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"What?" And at that I gave Ono a hug.

"You're the worst bully ever, Lana." She commented and I chuckled.

"I know. Ono, the bully just... doesn't strike fear into the hearts of anybody." I told her.

"I called you a bully and I ice creamed you. I'm really sorry." She apologized.

"It's okay." I responded.

"Will you get back at me for the ice cream?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, and you're never gonna see it coming." I laughed.

"Couldn't you tell me just before you were gonna do it?" She asked, quickly.

"No, honey. That would hurt my enjoyment." I teased and she gave me a half smile.

"I'm sorry I took everything out on you." She apologized and I looked at her.

"It's okay. You had to take it out on somebody. I'm glad you felt safe enough to take it out on me. And I'm sorry I didn't hear what you were trying to say earlier." I apologized and she looked at me.

"Well, I will never go at you again." She promised and I sighed.

"No, it's alright. I can take it. Let it all out." I told her.

"No! I'm better now." She told me, but I wasn't convinced.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure you are. That's good…. OnoTown." As I said that, Ono got _**really**_ defensive.

"Stop saying that! People shouldn't make fun of other people. What did I ever do to you?!" She yelled and she stood up. "'You exist. You exist, and you're weird, and you get in the way of where I'm looking, so _stop_ being weird and _stop_ being happy. _Nobody_ should be as happy as _you_." She stated and she started to cry, which was unusual for her. " _'Stop_ being who _you_ are... Or I'm gonna put my _foot_ in your _weird, stupid face.'"_

"Okay." I said, quietly understanding what she was going through.

Ono then started crying even more. "I'm fine." She told me, but I wasn't convinced.

"I'm not. How long?" I asked her.

"A few weeks. This has been going on a few weeks." She told me and I sighed.

"Ono, I got you." I told him as he continued to cry as we sat back down.

"I _tried_ dealing with her, Lana. She's _not_ a reasonable person. _How_ do I handle this? I _don't_ know how to handle this." She asked and I tried to calm her down.

"You're not alone." I reminded her.

"But I thought I was supposed to learn how to resolve a conflict." She stated and I was surprised at him.

"You have a bully!" I half yelled at her.

"And I have conflict?" She asked me.

"You are incredibly screwy." I stated.

"And I'm screwy, and I have a bully, and I have a conflict?" She asked and I looked at her.

"What a tough day in OnoTown." She stated, as she slumped down.

"Okay. So now we know two things. First, you are going to stay exactly who you are." I told her and she understood.

"What else?" She asked me and I sighed.

"I don't think Fuli and Kion will."

"Ono! How could've you not of told us?" Kion asked as he into my room.

"I don't think it's right that Ono is always the first one to come help us but doesn't come to us when she needs help." Fuli stated and Ono sighed.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I should have told you. I just didn't want to put this on you." She stated and I looked at him.

"We're friends. We can figure out anything." I told her and she looked down.

"But what if you're dealing with someone who-" before Ono could continue, her phone buzzed. "Who just won't stop?"

 **AT SCHOOL**

 **/Ono's P.O.V/**

"I want to talk to you. I know there's something going on." Simba told us and I sighed.

"Do you want me to tell you what it is?" I asked him.

"Do you want to, Ono? Because so far, you haven't told me, and I respect that." He told me and I looked down.

"It ain't good." Beshte stated.

"Yeah, I figured. But you're on it?" He asked him.

"Yes."

"And you're on it?" He asked Lana.

"Yep."

"The right way?"

"We'll see."

"The right way, Lana. You know why? Because Aaron Burr might have won his duel by killing his rival, but he never held office again and he'll forever be known for this. You understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Vetti?"

"Everything will be okay, Mr. Pridelands. It always is." She told him.

"Yeah, why do you suppose it always is? Zuri? It's on the board."

"The first one." **{Reads "Friendship"}**

"That's right."

"And then you're going to tell us about the second one." **{Reads "Growth"}**

"That's right."

"Yeah, I know how this goes."

"There's nothing more valuable than friends when you have to go through life. But even if your friends aren't around, even if you're all alone, there's always someone to turn to. A parent. Or a teacher. It's okay to ask for help. That's because there's so much out there that makes its way to you guys so much easier now."

"How do we fight that?" I asked him.

"Well, now we turn to growth. Rely on each other. Grow together. But sometimes you have to grow by yourself. But whatever it is that makes its way to you, it's just shadows from your intimidating world. Don't live in the shadow. Your growth can help you get back into the sun."

"Thanks, Simba."

"Mike, Katy, Nathanial, Catherine, Danny, Hannah, Hope, Brooklyn, Kayleigh, Megan, Devan. Know there are lots of groups of friends in here and I know you guys go through stuff, too… Your math teacher helps you guys out, right? And relates Algebra to your lives? You guys okay? Learn from each other. Continue to grow. And always know that I'm here for you." He told us and I smiled and Lana and I walked out with our arms around eachother.

 _ **Lana's House**_

"Ok... What is he sending to the school?" Beshte asked me and I sighed.

"It's bad! My family, Tasha and Zena, my brother and sister, a video of the school saying that I'm just a failed abortion. That I was a mistake and that I should've been left for the dead." I told them and they were shocked. "What do I do, guys?"

"You look at your friends and you realize that no matter how deep into OnoTown you go, we'll all be right behind you. Now go get her." Kion told me and I nodded. I knew what I had to do.

 **AT SCHOOL**

"Thank you for meeting me. I know you probably have something to say. You always have something to say. But now, it's my turn to talk. You need to listen. You need to watch. Welcome to OnoTown! **{Dances}** I dance around when I'm happy. I run by myself. **{Runs crazily}** Because that's who _I_ am. And if I do something bad, my friends help me so that I can correct it and be something better. And you're _not_ going to stop me by showing everybody your little video that shows everybody that they hurt me. Because we're I'm going to show everybody who I am. _**(Ono's classmates are right behind her)**_ Welcome back to the Ono Awards. And now, your host, British Vetti!"

"Hi, British Vetti" Tiifu welcomed and I smiled.

"And now, the biggest award of the evening. This here award is for not only facing your fear, but doing it in front of everybody I know in my awful accent _ **. (Opens pretend envelope)**_ And the winner is... Ono!" Vetti said in her British accent and then stood beside our friends.

"I'd like to thank everybody who helped me get here... My friends. Because true friends let you be who you are. I'd also like to thank you. Because this was hard. But I've grown Today, So, thank you… Hey, where are you going?" I asked as the bully went running off.

"Look, Ono, the farther away she goes, the smaller she gets." Zuri stated and I smiled. Maybe she was starting to become less of a whiner after all.

MOONRACER'S

"We did good." I stated and Simba smiled at me.

"Friendship and growth." He stated.

"What comes next?" I asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I know you'll handle it." He responded and I turned to my friends.

"Here we are at the Ono Awards after party, where we've been having ice cream. Because I challenged Lana to a duel, and then I ice creamed her, and then she said she'd get me back and I'd never see it coming… Is that why we're having ice cream?!" I asked and then noticed that Lana had 6 ice cream scoops in it and I whimpered, knowing what was going to come next...

 **That's the first chapter! Reviews are welcome and remember, this story is humanized.**


End file.
